Football
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Kurt invites Blaine over. Rachel wants to watch a game of football. Finn feels very embarrassed.


**A/N**: So, another try. You could see this as a sort-of sequel to my previous one-shot (_Damn those cheerleaders_) but I don't think you'd have to read that in order to understand this. Basically, this takes place a couple of months later (way past AVGC, too); Rachel and Finn are back together and Blaine has been at Kurt's a couple of times already. Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee.

* * *

"Rachel, no."

"Yes, Finn. We are watching that video."

"But – it was from last season!"

"We are watching it, and that's final."

"But I don't _want_ to!"

"Then why do you have it on DVD, Finn?"

"My mom… she couldn't be there and – it was the first game we won so I asked the coach – "

"We're watching it."

"But _why_?"

"It'll be fun!" A dangerous glint in Rachel's eyes became visible, and Finn recoiled. Obviously, he didn't think it would be fun.

"No, it won't," he half-heartedly protested, knowing that he'd probably already lost anyway.

"Do you like football?" Rachel asked, turning towards Blaine now, who blinked at being addressed all of a sudden.

"Yeah, it's fun to watch," he replied, shrugging.

"So that's two against one," she told Finn, as if he couldn't work that out for himself.

"But Kurt – " he started, but Rachel shook her head resolutely.

"He's not here. He won't be back anytime soon either, knowing him." It sounded almost as if she had actually waited for Kurt to go grocery shopping for dinner, once he discovered that there was no food in the house, and there were no parents around.

Rachel stood up from where she had been sitting on the couch and walked towards the DVD player. As she crouched down in front of it, her back towards the boys, Finn mouthed 'help' to Blaine, who shrugged. Rachel seemed very adamant on watching this video, and what could he do?

Besides, Finn seemed about to wet himself in fear. This had to be funny, right?

"We suck," Finn muttered even before the match started, and he covered his eyes with his hand.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Blaine asked, amused. He had seen his fair share of football matches and he was certain that this match could no be worse than any of those.

"It is," Finn groaned.

"You won, didn't you?" Blaine asked, keeping his eyes on the screen. It was awkward enough just sitting here without watching Rachel cuddle up to her boyfriend.

"In the end, they did," she replied cheerfully. "That's definitely the best part."

Judging from Finn's groan, Blaine concluded that the other boy didn't agree with his girlfriend on this. "It's the only part you ever want to see," Finn complained, and Rachel smiled innocently.

During the game, they didn't speak much, and Blaine made sure not to look over at the couch. After a while, there was a flash of the audience and the players who weren't playing at the time. Raising his eyebrows, Blaine leaned towards the television. Was that – no, that couldn't be him.

A couple of minutes later, the front door opened. Speak of the devil.

Rachel flew up from the couch and yelled, "I'll help you!"

"Are you sure?" Finn asked, seeming eager to get away. "I mean, I'm much stronger than you. Or Kurt. Maybe I should go?"

"No, you stay here," Rachel told him firmly. Before she walked out to help Kurt bring in the groceries, she turned to Blaine and whispered, "Whatever you do, don't let him convince you to watch something else, alright?"

Only cocking an eyebrow at her in reply, Blaine figured that she must really want him to see this.

Sure enough, she was out of the living room for only two seconds when Finn announced, "Let's watch something else."

"But it's interesting," Blaine objected, and Finn groaned again.

"Trust me, it isn't. It's painful. Very painful."

"It can't be that bad."

"What are you doing?" Blaine's head snapped up as Kurt walked in, looking from his stepbrother to Blaine, his… well, Blaine wasn't so sure.

"Watching a football game," he responded when Finn didn't say anything.

"I didn't know you liked football," Kurt mused aloud. "Well, I'll be in the kitchen. I might as well start making dinner now."

"Good," Finn muttered, probably only having heard the word 'dinner'.

"I'll help him," Rachel chirped from somewhere behind Kurt, who rolled his eyes.

"That's okay, Rachel. I can manage."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Well, then I'll just go back to watching the match."

"_You're_ watching football?" Kurt asked incredulously, and Blaine had to stifle a laugh. He made a mental note to tell Kurt more shocking stories in the near future, because his face was just… priceless. And very cute, of course.

"I just like cuddling with Finn," Rachel retorted, and – could it be? Kurt turned bright red and was out of the living room within a split second.

"Will he be alright?" Blaine asked, not daring to look at the cuddling couple. He wondered what was wrong with Kurt. Hopefully, it wasn't something really bad. "Should I go check on him?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Rachel answered, laughing. "And no, stay here. I wouldn't want you to miss the best part."

"I'd love to miss the 'best part'," Finn spoke up, attempting to stand up. Rachel, however, managed to stop him, and he slumped back into his seat.

The end of the match came closer and closer, and Blaine hadn't seen any progress yet. He could hear sounds coming from the kitchen, indicating that Kurt must've already started cooking. Smiling to himself, he looked back at the television.

He looked in surprise as Finn (the one on TV) called for a time-out so suddenly, and the team huddled together. Finn's groan next to him informed Blaine that this was probably the best (or worst?) part. And indeed it was.

Blaine was positive that his jaw dropped when the football team – Finn in the lead – started dancing. On the field. And not just dancing. They were dancing to _Single Ladies_. Not exactly the manliest song in the world, as far as Blaine was aware.

Now daring to look to his left, he saw Rachel watching the screen with a wide grin on her face, and Finn covering his face with his hands.

"Oh, Rachel, not again?" Turning his head away from the two on the couch, Blaine noticed Kurt standing in the doorway. He looked adorable, even if Blaine couldn't quite lay a finger on what his facial expression meant.

"Oh, yes, Kurt," Rachel replied happily, trying to get Finn to watch as well.

As Kurt rolled his eyes at her again, Blaine knew that Kurt knew why Rachel had wanted to watch the match so badly. "Honestly," the boy huffed. "This is at least the seventeenth time you've watched this since you two got back together."

He crossed the living room to have a better view at the screen and Blaine eyed him curiously. "It's not even that interesting," he agreed, and Kurt turned towards him, his eyes widening, as if realising only now that Blaine was still here as well.

"Rachel," he said in a warning tone, but Rachel didn't seem fazed. With a sigh, he announced, "I'm going back to the kitchen." Apparently, he didn't want to be there for the grand finale, as Blaine was certain there would be. The game would end in a tie if there wasn't. Either way, he was impressed by the fact that Finn and his team had managed to make it even that far by _dancing_.

No way. Blaine gaped as he saw a new player enter the field. There was _no way_. Leaning closer to the screen, he was certain that, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Rachel grinning even more widely than before. He recognised that run, that posture anywhere. Casting a quick glance towards the kitchen, Blaine wondered what on earth had possessed Kurt to try out for the football team. He was so small, especially compared to the other players.

He chuckled when Kurt started dancing as well at first. That was just so him. It wouldn't surprise him if Kurt had been the one to come up with the idea to dance in the first place. He let out a low whistle as Kurt managed to kick the ball exactly right. He was sure that that wasn't something everyone could just do.

Blaine usually wasn't one to fall for football players, but in this case, he figured that he could make an exception.

*O*

"So, did you become a football player before or after you became a cheerleader?" he asked quasi-randomly as he entered the kitchen.

Kurt sighed, blushing a bit. "Before," he answered shortly, and he turned back to the food he was preparing. Leaning against the kitchen table, Blaine silently admired the other boy's frame. At least, until Kurt looked over his shoulder. "What?" he asked, and now it was Blaine's turn to blush.

"Nothing," he replied, trying to stay cool. "I just never thought you were a football player. You never told me."

"It was only one match," Kurt told him. As if in an afterthought, he added, "For my dad. To make him happy."

Suddenly overwhelmed by a series of emotions he couldn't name, Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, chuckling silently. "What didn't you do at McKinley?" he asked after releasing him again, but he didn't wait for a reply. He had a feeling that Kurt's sort-of-good mood would be shattered. "Anyway, that football outfit – it looked… good on you." Kurt wasn't the only one blushing now, as Blaine knew that 'good' was not what he originally was going to say. Adorable, hot, cute, perfect, great… but no, he shouldn't go there. Kurt needed a friend right now, not an silly admirer.

When he was shooed out of the kitchen again, he was glad to see that Finn and Rachel weren't making out in the living room. As a matter of fact, Finn was nowhere to be seen. Which might be for the better.

"So, did you enjoy the match?" she asked conversationally, and Blaine grinned.

"You really have to get me a copy of that DVD."

* * *

**A/N**: So, what do you think? I'm not sure if this is exactly what I had in mind, but oh well. Let me know if you have any comments/questions/anything else, please leave a review! :)


End file.
